vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas (RWBY)
Summary Atlas is a kingdom located in Solitas, the far northern continent of Remnant. Formerly known as Mantle, Atlas was founded by settlers who traveled north to the barren, icy continent of Solitas. Where the people were forced to adapt quickly in order to survive the difficult climate, leading them to quickly learn to utilize Dust and other technologies. Following the end of the Great War, Atlas Academy was founded to the north of the original city of Mantle, soon growing to overshadow Mantle and eventually becoming the new capital and namesake of the Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C to High 8-C | At least 8-C, likely higher | At least High 8-C | 8-A Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Atlas, Mantle (Formerly) Origin: RWBY Classification: Military Council Kardashev Level: Type I Age: 200 Population: Millions Territory: The continent of Solitas Technology/Abilities: Wireless inter-continental communication, An army of automated soldiers (As well as more advanced Androids such as Penny Polendina) and a massive fleet of airships capable of fighting off the creatures of Grimm, Technology capable of capturing and transferring Aura from one person to another, Ship-mounted laser batteries capable of destroying Atlesian Capital Ships, Various applications of Dust and Dust-based technology and weaponry (Granting abilities such as Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation) Attack Potency: Wall level (An Atlas soldier is capable of bringing a moving car to a dead stop with his bare hands) | Building level (AK-200s are greatly superior to AK-130s, which in turn are far superior to normal Atlas soldiers and served to protect Atlas from Grimm prior to their replacement by the AK-200s. AK-200s are capable of taking down moderately powerful Grimm such as Ursai with both their weapons and their bare hands with relative ease, though they are ultimately inferior to huntsmen) to Large Building level (Even a prototype Atlesian Paladin was capable of fending off the combined forces of Team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune without receiving much damage. Production Model Paladins are capable of fighting over a dozen huntsmen and huntresses in training with ease, and are durable enough to be undamaged even by Coco Adel's minigun) | At least Building level (Airships are capable of oneshotting Ursai with their guns), likely higher (Roman accidentally caused an explosion large enough to shake the entirety of an Atlesian Capital Ship when testing what its weapons could do) | At least Large Building level (Scaling from Winter Schnee, Penny Polendina, and General Ironwood) | Multi-City Block level+ (Cordovin's Atlesian Colossus is this strong) Power Source: Dust Industrial Capacity: Regarded as the world's strongest military, Atlas is renowned for its ability to produce and improve its technology faster than anywhere in the world, specifically producing weapons and technology for war. In preparation for the Great War, Atlas' previous capital of Mantle went from a settlement to a kingdom to a full military in a very short period of time. Their best and brightest are constantly at work at developing new and more superior technology, spearheading advancements in Dust application, robotics, and even experimental technology such as artificial life and artificial Aura creation and transference. Military Prowess: Several hundred thousand Notable Individuals: James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Penny Polendina, Weiss Schnee, Flynt Coal, Neon Katt Weaknesses: Control of automated units can be lost if the enemy takes control of a Capital Ship, and destruction of all such ships in the area will lead to a full shutdown of all automated units. Key: Infantry | Robots | Airfleet | Huntsmen | Colossus Gallery Vol3op 19.png|General Ironwood V2_12_00035.png|Atlesian Capital Ship V3_10_Gunship.png|Atlesian Airship Advpaladin_crop.png|Advanced Atlesian Paladin Paladinrwby.png|Atlesian Paladin Ak200.png|Atlesian Knight-200 Category:Civilizations Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Factions Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8